


did you know shakespeare was bi

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: March Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Balcony Scene, Fluff and Humor, House Party, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romeo and Juliet References, Shakespeare Quotations, Yaku doesn't kick Lev for once, but he's about this close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Prompt: I’m on a balcony at some dude’s party and you just started loudly quoting some Romeo and Juliet at me from below-The prompt says it all.





	did you know shakespeare was bi

**Author's Note:**

> Am I mass-posting all the prompts I've written this month and forgotten to post? Yes. Maybe. I'm not sorry.

Yaku pushed his way out of the sliding glass doors onto the second-floor balcony. It wasn’t like he had anything against parties, but somehow, once Bokuto and Kuroo got involved, music was blaring and everyone was shouting. It was just too much, and his head was pounding from trying to maintain some level of order. Kenma had ditched to go play video games in Kuroo’s bed, and Yaku wouldn’t be surprised if Kuroo was cuddled up with them.

He rolled his eyes. “That man is such a fucking handful,” he muttered to himself. He stared at the alcohol in a red SOLO cup, sniffing it cautiously. He had no clue what he grabbed, but he wanted anything that might dull the pounding headache.

Down below, he saw Bokuto flirting with his boyfriend, Akaashi, which was no surprise. Even less surprising was Akaashi grabbing Bokuto’s wrist and dragging him away from the scene of the party. It was almost a shame Kuroo wasn’t there with Yaku, because he might’ve yelled something crude to ruin the moment for them.

“I can’t believe my supposed best friend drags me to one of his stupid party, ditches me to hide with his date-mate, and I’m stuck out here on a balcony.” Against his better judgment, he downed the alcohol in his cup.

A voice called up to him, and he started choking.

“O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o’er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wond’ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air.”

Yaku leaned over the railing to see a tall, gangly, grey-haired man grinning up at him.

He laughed, setting his cup down. “Did you just start shouting the balcony scene at me?”

“I played Romeo in the drama club’s rendition of Romeo and Juliet!” the guy announced proudly.

Yaku shook his head, smiling wider. This was the cheesiest thing he’d even experienced, but the guy looked cute from up here, and if this went well, he might jump down and see if Romeo could catch him. (Or, you know, use the stairs, like a sensible person.)

“By whose direction found’st thou out this place?”

“By love, that first did prompt me to inquire! He lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore washed with the farthest sea, I should adventure for such merchandise!”

Yaku wondered if it counted as flirting if they were just quoting famous lines from a famous scene in a play.

“Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face; else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight–” That was about all Yaku could remember from the top of his head.

“Hey, I don’t mean to interrupt, because this is absolutely beautiful.”

Yaku jumped and turned to see Kuroo and Kenma in the doorway. “Fuck!”

“My name is Haiba Lev!” the guy down below called. “You know Shakespeare by heart, so I think I might be in love with you! What’s your name?”

Yaku laughed again, turning to shout, “Yaku Morisuke! Should I come to you down there?”

“I’ll come up!” Haiba promised, running inside the house.

Kenma fake-gagged. “He’s annoying.”

“You know him?”

“Drama major. Big personality. So much energy.”

Yaku pouted. “Hey, I’m a drama major! Wait, how have I never met him?”

“He’s a freshman,” Kenma drawled in disinterest. “Tetsu, can we go to my place now, please?”

_Freshman, yikes. Kinda young for me. But he knows Shakespeare by heart, and damn if that isn’t cute. Yeah, I should at least try to get a date out of this._

“Sure thing, Kitten, come on.” Kuroo gave Yaku a shit-eating grin. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“I hardly do half the things you would do.”

Once the couple disappeared, Haiba was rushing onto the balcony, out of breath and flushed. He was doubled over, hands on his knees while he panted.

“Yaku-san! You’re still here!”

“Of course I am,” Yaku laughed. “Nice to see you properly, Haiba-kun.”

“Please, call me Lev!” Lev stood up straight, and Yaku realized he was even taller than he’d imagined. “Wow! Yaku-san is tiny up close!”

Yaku frowned, physically restraining himself from kicking this kid. _He’s cute, he’s cute, I want his number, he can learn quickly not to call me short._

“Ah, Lev, I don’t like when people call me short,” he said carefully.

“I didn’t mean it’s bad!” Lev gasped. “No, I think Yaku-san is cute!” He bowed sharply. “I would very much like to ask you to leave the party with me, and we could go hang out somewhere quiet and discuss our favorite works of Shakespeare! I am a fan of Twelfth Night, personally!”

Yaku softened back up on him. “Alright. My favorite is A Midsummer Night’s Dream.”

Lev’s eyes lit up. “I love that one! Did you know Shakespeare was most likely bisexual!”

Yaku laughed, offering a hand to the tall man. “Yes, many of his poems were originally addressed to a male lover, but they were edited by some bigoted jackass.”

“Do you like his poetry as well, Yaku-san?” Lev asked, taking his hand.

“I am _very_ enthusiastic about Shakespeare. I hope you know that I’m probably going to keep talking until four in the morning if you get me started.” Literature wasn’t Yaku’s favorite subject, but he liked reading well enough, and he loved learning about queer writers.

Lev grinned down at him. “I bet Yaku-san is cute while excited! Let’s grab some coffee and we can talk as long as you like!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
